spyro and cynder their new life
by dark star dragon
Summary: Spyro has just finished saving Cynder from the dark master but what did they do after they came back from convexity? story has been revised
1. Chapter 1

Spyro and Cynder: There New Beginning - chapter 1

Spyro has just finished saving Cynder from the dark master but what did they do after they came back from convexity?

"Hey Cynder, you alright?" asked Spyro. "Cynder?!?" When Spyro saw her she was passed out on the ground. When a few hours later she came to, the first thing she saw was him.

"Spyro! How long have you been sitting here?"

"Ever since we got back," Spyro answered.

"But why? After all I did to everyone including you, why would you risk your life trying to bring me back with you? After all, you could have easily gotten trapped inside with me by trying to save me... and also, why would you just sit here and watch over me instead of just going back? Why would you help the one person that nearly killed you?"

"Because I believe in second chances and you deserved one since you really didn't have a choice about your life. And the fact that in your state anything could just come along and you'd be an easy target."

"Oh. Well, thank you for helping me," Cynder said. As she was walking away Spyro asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I really don't know... probably try to find a place that I can call home."

"You know if you want you can come and stay with me at the temple..."

"Thanks but that might not be a good idea. After all I've done to them, and everybody else, I don't think anybody or any thing would want me around them... after all, I'm the reason that hundreds, maybe thousands, of dragons were killed. I'm better off alone where I won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Well, if that's how you feel then I'm coming with you."

"But why?"

"Well b-be-because I-I love you, Cynder."

"I-I love you too Spyro."


	2. Chapter 2

Spyro and Cynder: Their New Life - chapter 2

Two days later, Spyro and Cynder found a good size cave along the river bank that could easily fit both of them, plus any supplies they might need. Since it was still light out, the two dragons decided that they might as well have some fun outside. They spend the rest of the day sky racing, fishing and fixing their cave just the way they wanted. Around dusk they decided that now would be a good time to get some sleep.

The next day though Cynder woke up to find that Spyro was nowhere to be seen. When she went outside to look for him, he tackled her playfully from the sky. They rolled around on the grassy river bank and finally into the river itself but what Spyro didn't realize was that Cynder had never learned to swim (yeah kind of weird but hey my story) As soon as Spyro realized this, he immediately dived under the water and brought her back to shore. Spyro asked if she was ok.

"yeah. I'm fine... besides the fact that you almost killed me," she said jokingly. Cynder then had an idea. She looked up at Spyro with a grin on her face. As she got closer, Spyro kept on backing up away from her. Once she had him about two feet away from the river, she dashed at him and grabbed him around his neck and flew up about four feet before she went into a dive bomb, sending both of them into the river. Cynder then began to swim as fast as she could since Spyro was sending fire balls at her saying,

"You are sooo going to pay for that one Cyn." When they both got to shore he said, "Hey! I though you said you couldn't swim!"

"Yeah, I lied. I just wanted _you_ to bring me back here that time." Spyro tackled her again, this time for scaring him stiff and for lying. They continued to wrestle around playfully until around noon when Cynder said,

"Hey Spyro, shouldn't we head back to the river and get some food to eat now and for tonight?"

"Sure, on one condition."

"What's that," asked Cynder.

"You have to be the bait this time."

"WHAT!?!" she cried. Cynder then smacked Spyro across his face.

"What was that for?" he asked, holding the right side of his face (which was now as red as her underbelly)

"Turning me into fish bait," she said. After they caught about 12 fish they decided that that should be enough and headed back to the cave. That night after they finished eating they couldn't fall asleep so Spyro thought that now was the time to tell her the true reason why he saved her.


End file.
